


Unexpected

by AsexualPirate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, But only very mild, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Homosexuals abound, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obliviousness, Panowen is a little ball of rage, Romance, Syl and Pan are Little Shits, Syl is oblivious as hell, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualPirate/pseuds/AsexualPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syl'vhen Lavellan was expected to become the next Keeper of Clan Lavellan. He was expecting to be forced into having children with a clanswoman. He was expecting to spend most of his life away from humans. He was expecting to remain with his twin sister for the rest of their lives.<br/>He was not expecting the breach.<br/>He was not expecting to lead an army of the faithful (of a god he didn't believe in)<br/>And he was most certainly not expecting the walking perfection that is Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic that I'm publishing here! I really hope you all enjoy reading it, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism and/or opinions in the comments, it'd help a lot! Thank you~

A lone cloaked figure darted through the forest, silent as a shadow aside from the occasional light crunch of snow under bare feet. Ahead, throngs of humanity flocked forward in two lines, separated by a wide berth. Neither group acknowledged the other, and the tension in the space between them was thick enough to slice with a knife. The shadow avoided both groups, staying close enough to see the crowd but far enough to not be seen. They all marched steadily and silently towards the temple in the distance, a great bulwark against the white sky. 

As they neared the edifice the cloaked figure drew closer to the crowd, slipping unnoticed into the line of robed humans, all with staves strapped to their backs. Once they passed through the grand doors of the temple, the figure slipped away from the crowd and stood behind a pillar. 

A pale, slender hand reached out from beneath the dark cloak and tugged down the hood, revealing a mass of wavy red hair and long, pointed ears. Green lines of ink sprawled across his face, marking him decidedly as an outsider to this meeting. The elf let out a long, shaky breath, letting his eyes close as he leaned against the pillar. He remained in his hiding spot until the last humans had entered the meeting room before silently stepping out from behind the pillar. The elf began to carefully ghost towards the door when a sound made his ears perk up.

"Someone! Help me!" A female voice rang out faintly, cutting against the near deafening silence of the empty hall. The elf whipped his head towards the direction the sound was coming from and instinctively ran towards it. He burst through the door he heard the voice coming from behind. 

"What's going on here?" He demanded, before the world exploded in emerald flames. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pain_

All he could sense was white hot pain, like fire in his veins. 

The elf slowly opened his emerald eyes, blinking away the grogginess. His head felt like it was carved from marble, and the palm of his left hand dully burned with pain. The next thing he noticed was the feeling of cold metal against his wrists, and the wet stones beneath him. A drip of water fell onto his head, fully waking him up. He looked down at his hands to see them in shackles. He turned his left hand over and found a green mark on his skin, which chose that moment to flare, sending waves of blinding pain through his body as the room - no, cell - around him crackled with sickly green light. 

At that moment the door to the cell burst open, a tall, dark haired warrior storming into the room followed by a redhead dressed in Chantry garb. All around him were livid humans, all with their swords drawn and pointing towards him. The warrior woman strode up to him and leaned towards him slightly. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She snarled. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." Her eyes bore into his, gleaming with fire. "Except for you." She spat out. 

That was the moment that Syl'vhen Lavellan's life would be forever changed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

The elven man sat deathly still for a moment, his mind reeling. 

 

“What do you mean, everyone’s dead?” Syl’vhen choked out eventually. 

 

The warmaiden ignored him and roughly grabbed his arm, lifting it up. 

 

“Explain this,” she hissed. The mark crackled again, dousing the two in an unearthly green light. She pushed his arm back down and circled him. 

 

“I.. I don’t know what that is, or how it got there!” he stammered, his eyes shifted around the room. This seemed to be the wrong answer, as the warrior responded by seizing the front of his tunic and dragging him closer. 

 

“You’re lying!” she snarled, raising her other fist in preparation. The redhead grabbed her arm and dragged her back, forcing her to relinquish hold of his shirt.

“We need him, Cassandra!” she cautioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

 

The warrior, Cassandra, sighed in exasperation and backed off. The redhead returned her cold gaze to the elven prisoner to find him huddled with his back against the stone wall. His chest heaved with shallow, hitching breaths, his eyes blown wide and darting around the room. Her gaze softened somewhat. She cautiously approached the boy and knelt before him, looking into his eyes. 

 

“You’re panicking,” she said softly, “You need to calm down. No one’s going to hurt you, not yet. We just want answers.” The boy nodded slightly, and breathed deeply through his nose. In, and out. In, and out. The woman stepped back, giving him some space. After a few moments his breathing returned to normal, and he looked back up at his captors. The redhead reassumed her cool demeanor, watching him intently. 

 

“I can’t believe it. All those people, dead?” he breathed, his voice wavering. 

 

“Do you remember what happened? How this all began?” she questioned. 

 

“I .. I remember running,” Sly’vhen recalled, racking his brain, “Things were chasing me, and then… a woman? She reached out to me, but then…” He sighed, unable to remember anything past that. Cassandra stepped forward again, and turned towards the redhead. 

 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift.” she glanced back at Syl’vhen, apparently accepting his response. The redhead, Leliana, nodded silently and exited the room. Cassandra walked up to Syl’vhen and removed the metal shackles, freeing his arms. He looked into her eyes, imploring. 

 

“What did happen?” he questioned. Cassandra stared at him for a moment. 

 

“You shall see soon enough.” she stated simply, hauling him to his feet. He followed her out of the dungeon and into the Chantry. She opened the large wooden doors, blinding him with sunlight. He stepped out and looked at the sky, and his breath stopped. 

 

The sky was being consumed by a massive green portal, matching the one on his palm. 

 


End file.
